7 Minutes in Heaven
by NightBirdxx
Summary: While playing an intense game of spin the bottle, who will be our victims? Why, Neji and Tenten, of course. What happens when you lock these two hormonal teenagers in a closet? Why, a steamy make out session, of course. Not much story line, pretty much just perverted stuff and mixing emotions. Nejiten. T cause it's lime-y. Some hints point towards it being Konoha High School-verse.


My pulse picked up speed, my heart was threatening to break free from my chest. _How did I get in this situation again?_

"Seven minutes starts... now!"

_Oh, that's right._ He leaned forward. "Sorry about this," He whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"I-it's okay, really," I lied, "Not like we have much of a choice anyways." The truth was that it wasn't okay. I was scared to death, for two reasons. One, I was a complete kissing virgin, and two, I was really, _really _nervous.

At first the kiss was slow, maybe even romantic. Our lip hardly ever pressed together. They were light, only getting the feel for one another. My emotions were everywhere, bottled up secret crushes were spilling loose. Whenever his lips grazed mine they tingled, like sparks were passing between us. I tried kissing a little harder, wanting more. _N__eeding_ more.

Suddenly, his lips pressed roughly yet gently a the same time against my own. I was up against the wall. Literally. At first I was almost shocked, but then again, I was asking for it. My face burned like a thousand suns as I realized this was my first time, and I had no experience whatsoever. I was completely new to this. I had no clue what I was doing.

_But I liked it_.

I leaned forward, deepening the kiss as much as I can, the way they always did in those romance novels. My awkward lips fumbled against his, unsure of what to do. What a turn of the tables, huh? I was usually the tough one. The one who stood her ground and hurt anyone who said otherwise. But this time... this time, I was completely at the mercy of his charm. Own body temperature increased ten fold, his touch leaving my skin sizzling, begging for more. His hands sneaked up my shirt making circular moments on my stomach with his thumb as he pulled me closer. I ran my hand on his back, fascinated by the rippling of his muscles. His tongue darted forward. Not sure what to do, I opened my mouth a little wider, letting it part my lips and enter.

My neck hairs stood on end. I never felt so _alive_ like this. I couldn't help it. A moan escaped my lips. I blushed again, completely embarrassed._ I sound like a slut or something, _I panicked to myself, _Why the hell did I do that?_ Instead I felt him smile into the kiss. His warm hand roamed up and down the length of my thigh as our bodies pressed together. Everything just felt so in the moment. His lips, the clicking of our teeth as they collided together, our tongues playing with each other. _  
_

How cliche. My first kiss... with my crush. Not only first kiss but I was hitting second base because of a _dare_. I swear to god they rigged the bottle or something. Hyuga Neji was the last person I'd expect to do something like this. Plus, he was good. _Very_ good. I decided to pull something risky. I let my own tongue push against his, asking for access into his mouth. He more then willingly complied, inviting it in. The air was heavy with the smell of perfume, cologne and sweat. I felt my breasts being pushed against his toned chest. I never imagined myself to ever be caught in this type of postion. Me, the class tomboy. Black belt. Untouchable. To have an intense make out session with Neji, _the_ Hyuga Neji, was impossible. Yet here we were. I put all my weight on the wall behind me, trusting it's support. My knees were weak, butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

We broke the kiss, gasping for air in the stuffy closet. My mind was blanking. _Where did he learn how to do this?_ I wondered, as I unconsciously leaned forward again. Our breaths mingled together. I stared into his milky white eyes. _God_, I could just look at them forever. The air between us sparked with something... _passion?... Love, maybe? _

No.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Tenten, it's just a dare, nothing more. _I tore my eyes away from the pale eyed prodigy, angry for letting myself get caught in the moment like that.

_Be careful with love, Tenten. _I scolded myself, _Never play with fire._

"Oi, lovebirds!" Kiba called us from the other side of the closet doors, "Your time's up! Get outta there!"

I fixed my two buns, hoping I didn't seem too disheveled and stepped out of the closet, doing my best to avoid looking at Neji. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... tiny bit (a lot) inconclusive, because this was just a scrap I was hoping to use in one of my stories. Maybe I'll still use it, who knows? Terribly sorry if it's inaccurate, cuz I myself am I kissing, much less a make-out, virgin. Yep. No clue how that shit goes down. Sorry it really sucks.

Anyways, review it, favorite it, eat it, savor it, cutting it up into little pieces. I don't know. Whatever, have fun pervs. lol, bye.

-NBX


End file.
